The purpose of this acquisition is to apply the necessary tools to ocate and identify the genes contributing to the inheritance of complex inheritance traits in humans. The purpose of this acquisition is to apply the necessary tools to locate and identify the genes contributing to the inheritance of complex inheritance traits in humans.